


Unscripted

by Joe11037



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe11037/pseuds/Joe11037
Summary: As kaito is on his way to his execution he dropped the script kokichi gave him shuichi picked it up and looked at it"Kaito you remember the part where you said you loved himiko while you were pretending to be kokichi it's not anywhere in this script"
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Yumeno Himiko, Shirogane Tsumugi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Unscripted

Maki was crying  
Kaito was about to be executed  
Kaito dropped his script and shuichi decided to take a look at it

Monokuma said "let's give it everything we've got its-"

Then shuichi interrupted monokuma saying "WAIT kaito in this script you said something that's not in here"

Monokuma said "kids have no manners these days but this question is going somewhere so I'll allow it"

Kaito answered "what do you mean shuichi I followed that script perfectly"

Shuichi shouted "NO THATS WRONG  
The part where you were pretending to be kokichi and you said you loved himiko  
That's not in the script"

Maki said "kaito you better explain yourself" the tears in her face paused and she looked ready to kill someone

Tsumugi muttered under her breath "thats not the only script Kaito is throwing off this could be an issue"

Kiibo asked "tsumugi did you say something?"

Kaito said "well shuichi that's a easy one I don't lie to my sidekicks so ill give you my reason  
I just needed to say that before I die"

Himiko said "what's that supposed too mean you like me or something"

Kaito answered "well the answer isn't  
or something and that leaves only one option"

Himiko said "wait your serious"

Maki shouted "DO YOU WANT TO DIE"

Himiko answered "normally I would say yes but after Angie and tenko I think I'll answer no"

Maki shouted "TO FUCKING BAD"  
Then grabbed himiko by the throat and slammed her skull on the floor"

Tsumugi said "holy shit you fucking killed her dude"

Maki said "no she's not dead yet in fact she's still conscious I'll make her death much more painful"

Tsumugi yelled "are you a yandere or something"

Shuichi said "maki if you do this monokuma will execute you"

Maki said "that's fine  
I have nothing left to live for anyway outside is currently a wasteland  
And the person I love is not only  
in love with someone else but there also about to be executed  
So in conclusion I give up"

Kaito said "maki roll don't give up you gotta have HOPE  
Don't give in to the killing game like I did"

Kiibo said "yes you should be trusting in HOPE or that's at least what my inner voice is telling me just because your in despair now doesn't mean the future ahead won't be a bright one if we believe in HOPE we can do anything but if you give in to despair and kill himiko there will be no future we are the shining HOPE of the future don't throw that away"

Tsumugi mutter under her breath "im gonna have to lower the severity of kaito's disease if I want him to not die in the middle of this conversation" Tsumugi then while nobody was looking stabbed kaito in the back with a syringe 

Kaito said "ouch what the hell" 

Tsumugi said "kaito there's a ghost behind you" 

Kaito shouted "A GHOST IS AFTER ME AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" 

Tsumugi muttered under her breath "that should do the trick" 

Kiibo said "are we just going to ignore my HOPE speech" 

Maki said "yeah deal with it" 

tsumugi explained "look at it this way if you do this that just leaves me and shuichi alone to repopulate and I don't feel like doing that alone 

this is a rare occasion where a harem is beneficial" 

Maki sighed saying "well to bad that's your problem not mine"

Then maki ripped himikos arm off and beat her to death with it

Monokuma announced "a body has been discovered but you already all here"

Shuichi thought of something "wait what about the rule when there's 2 culprits only the first faces execution the second gets off Scott free"

Monokuma explained "but that only counts if it's 2 murders before a trial you guys already voted this counts as a new trial to its voting time everyone not including kaito of course I'll kill him after the second vote"

Everyone voted and shuichi said "well maki are you happy now"

Tsumugi said "ah fuck I can't believe you've done this"

Monokuma announced "you guys got it right it was maki harukawa the ultimate assassin"

Kaito remarks "I can't believe this all happened because one thing I said" 

Momokuma yells "screw it you guys need to shut the hell up I'm starting the punishment let's give it everything we've got its punishment time"

GAME OVER KAITO AND MAKI HAVE BEEN FOUND GUILTY TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT _________________________________ KILLER EJECTION

Kaito and maki are crammed in a rocket and it flys out to space but immediately crashes straight down and starts digging through the ground kaito starts coughing like crazy 

The rocket went through the core of the earth and eventually went though the other side of the planet and the the rocket was in space

There kaito died of his disease and got maki covered in his blood

And suddenly the rocket opened throwing maki right outside the rocket and she froze to death immediately

Then the screen monokuma put on the wall so that everyone could watch the execution said the words

MAKI WAS THE IMPOSTER

0 IMPOSTERS REMAIN

As maki's corpse flew through space covered in kaito's blood _________________________________ Tsumugi said "well shuichi time to repopulate humanity" And she dragged him away

Kiibo said "I wonder what there doing"

Monokuma answered "don't worry little cinnamon roll you shouldn't lose your innocence just yet"

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I made this  
> I just thought it was funny how kaito did say that so I decided to do something with that line


End file.
